


Beyond Darkness (English version of/ Version anglaise de ''Au-delà des ténèbres''

by Akimi96



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blood and Gore, Detective Noir, Drama & Romance, Drug Addiction, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kidnapping, Mystery, Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sex Addiction, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akimi96/pseuds/Akimi96
Summary: I couldn't believe it, but it happened. War was declared, bombs fell, and now I'm all alone in the world. My husband is dead, I lost my son, and the only thing I want is to die. Why am I the one who didn't die? Why am I still alive? Maybe I'll never have the answer. The one and only thing I can hope for besides wanting to end this unending, overwhelming pain is to find the culprits that keep me from being with Shaun. That's when I met... HIM. With his bright yellow eyes that seemed to pierce not only my entire body but also my soul, I could perceive a touch of comforting sweetness in them. The last thing I expected was that my dream, my lifelong secret, would actually exist in this world. The most ironic thing is that here, it seems to be the most normal thing that ever existed. I don't know how long I could get along with it, or even how, but what I know is that this encounter didn't happen by chance. And maybe, and I mean maybe, for once I wouldn't feel... Out of place.
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Brave, New, Synthetic World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656052) by [TheSoleWookieCourier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoleWookieCourier/pseuds/TheSoleWookieCourier). 
  * Inspired by [Peculiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687597) by [SpiritRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritRose/pseuds/SpiritRose). 



Author's note:

I would like to deliver a message to the people who are reading this fanfiction.

First of all, this story is not only a hobby, but also a tribute, not only to Bethesda (yes, yes, despite my growing frustration about them) but also to my favorite Fallout 4 character, Nick Valentine. As much in his complexity, due to both his psychology and his altruism as a human being. (Even if he's a synthetic, I think he fully deserves the term). Moreover, I want to tell you that I' ve got a passion for stories and I love writing. Therefore, I will apply myself body and soul to this project until the end. I would like to tell you that I will try my best to publish chapters on a regular basis and as consistently as possible.

However, I make no promises due to the regularity of chapter publications.

BUT I will always prioritize on quality over quantity.

For almost 3 years, in my free-time, I had the opportunity to read about 50 fanfictions from many different people, from all kinds of websites. And I must say, I had the opportunity to read stories with a lot of potential. But unfortunately, all of those I read never had a chance to see an end to their thrilling stories.

And then I reach my second point. As much as possible, I will try to not copy other authors' works. But there are certain features that I have to add to the story that you will read soon. Simply because they are excellent ideas which must all be put together to create the ultimate fanfiction of a character that we all love together and we all dream of having a proper story.

Finally, my last point brings me to tell you this, I have a huge respect for writers and their creativity. So, therefore, if I ever bring an idea that has already been published by another author, it is my duty to inform you about its origin. So you will have the name, the title of the fanfiction and if possible, the link to the page.

Finally, I must warn you that it will reflect the true atmosphere of the Fallout universe as closely as possible.

Without censored, with yes surely, sex scenes or gore scenes. But don't worry, just because those scenes will be there doesn't mean I'm going to, or want to skip the slow-burn.

I must tell you, i'm originally FRENCH CANADIAN. But my stories will be published in both languages. One in French, and of course, one in English. However, I will use a translator for English. Not that I don't want to take the time to do it. Just that my English is not good enough to write EVERYTHING in English. So, sorry about that.

On top of that, I wish you a good reading.

Translated with www.DeepL.com/Translator (free version)


	2. Shelter 111

I woke up, shaking, sweating and dripping from that intense nightmare that i just had. Still fresh in my memory, with my frozen fingertips wiping my forehead and realizing it was all over. My dream, unfortunately, was my reality. It was afternoon... That afternoon... When my world fell apart and it was the beginning of the end.   
The Great War.  
It's still all way too fresh in my memory, despite... the time that passed. Sounds of war sirens echoing all over Sancturary Hills. Nate running behind me with Shaun in his arms. People rushed with desperation, kids in tears. Some were even looking for their parents, who had probably unknowingly abandoned them to their own death...   
Pets trapped in houses, barking, scratching, bumping against windows looking in vain for a way to escape from houses. Couples fighting and yelling about whether or not to bring their Mr. Handy...  
Suitcases left abandoned on the road of the shelter, the Vault-Tec agent imploring soldiers to let him pass, the explosion, people screaming in panic, soldiers rushing to get us inside and lowering the platform... Did they know? If they knew that, would they have been good and loyal dogs on duty? Were they prepared? Now that I think about it, I know at least one person who knew...  
And then a feeling with intense relief. Safety, Nate and I had made it through. Maybe it's selfish to think like that after so many people have just died. But it doesn't matter. My husband and my son is by my side, and no matter what has been, or happens, I'm still happy, I'm still lucky.  
But what kind of a fool am I? But hey, who would know anyway?  
Besides Vault-tec not only dared to backstab us, they also used us for experimental purposes. We were cryogenically frozen. Trapped and freezing in that cabin, my body could barely respond to my movements. My blue lips, my fingertips almost black from frostbite, my teeth snapping... Where am I? What's going on?  
And then those weird people opened my husband's cabin... and he died. Just like that. They murdered my husband Nate. More than that...  
they stole Shaun, my baby, my treasure, my love... my life. And I was powerless.  
Who on earth feels so cruel to humanity to commit such an atrocity?   
I punched in the glass, screaming, imploring, at least the best that my frozen limbs could do. My tears, instantly freezing, had hardly begun to slide down my cheekbones. I couldn't believe it. As soon as I had been unfrozen, my vision became darker and suddenly darkness came over me.  
Once again, the light appeared in my eyes. This time, as my limbs were unfreezing, the cabin in which I was sealed opened.A robotic voice resounded.  
" Initiating decryogenization process, in 3,2,1... »  
My first reflex was going straight out to see my husband, who had also been released from his metallic prison. That's when I realized that everything that has happened is not a dream. Frozen blood had permeated his suit. 

That's when I saw the huge hole my husband had in his heart. I spend, in fact, I couldn't even tell you how long, at the foot of his cabin, crying all these tears from my body. That's when the exhaustion took over and I realized then that everyone in the shelter was dead. Had they been killed by those strange people? Had they been dead a long time before they arrived? Actually the answer didn't matter. That's when I said goodbye to Nate for the last time. Laying a final kiss on his cold lips... Caressing his black hair, brushing his face... I took his hand stiffened by death. Took off his wedding ring, and slipped it into my suit, close to my heart.  
After several hours of searching, I finally managed to extricate myself from this infernal shelter. I will always remember it as if it were yesterday. The sunlight, its heat against my skin, the wind in my hair, all these sensations seemed so far away. It was the one and only joy I felt as I stepped into this new world. And it was also the last one I felt until now.  
Once I came back from my thoughts, wanting to forget all about those emotions, those feelings, that indescribable pain, I looked around me and remembered that I was in this apocalyptic world. No matter where I looked, I saw desolation, destruction. Of course, I knew very well that I wasn't helping my case. For I had settled into the old house that my husband and I used to have. To make a long story short, I couldn't get over that painful feeling. No matter what I did, this thought haunted me every day. I got up from my decrepit bed, and a resounding squeak from the worn mattress reasoned throughout the house. I walked to Shaun's room and slipped my fingers over what was left of the mobile my husband had just repaired. Ironic, isn't it?  
That's when Cosworth walked into the room and said to me,  
"Ma'am, I'm really worried about you. You really should go to Concorde. It's been several weeks since you came out of the shelter. You sleep a lot, eat almost nothing... "  
I continued to look at the pod silently.  
"Would you like me to come along, perhaps? Commonwealth wastelands are particularly dangerous. If anything ever happened to you, I'd never forgive myself. »  
With my eyes still wet from the nightmare, I looked at Cosworth.   
"Do you think? "I said.  
"The one thing I know for sure in these troubled times, ma'am, is that if you keep this up, not only will Mr die for nothing, but..."  
"Cosworth. Shut up." I said dryly, before I left in tears.  
"But ma'am, I..." he replied.  
"I said... SHUT UP! "I shouted, before I collapsed to the ground, clenched my fist. Damn Vault-tec, this world, this fucking robot...  
Several minutes passed, Cosworth waited, impassively, for my attack of tears, which kept coming back more and more violently, to fade away.  
"Madam..." He resumed, after I tried to sit down on the floor looking for some comfort. "I know, I don't pretend to be human, or even to know anything about human emotions, but if you go on like this you are going to die of grief immeasurably. »  
"No... Cosworth, you... you don't know anything. You're... you're lucky you're a machine. You don't feel the... pain of... love..." I said stuttering, gasping for air.  
"Ma'am... if you die, there'll be no one left to find little Shaun. »  
It was then that, in spite of myself, my face, dumbfounded by Cosworth's answer, made me realize that my son was perhaps waiting somewhere, in those unknown lands, until his real mother found him and gave him all the love he should receive. It was like a slap in my face. Vivid and painful, but more than true.  
"Of course, I know I'm pleasant company. "He continued. "But I won't be able to, how shall I say... fulfill your social needs for very long. "he said.  
Cosworth is right, despite my... my darkness, although for the first time in my life, nothing and no one can stop me from feeling... this, I absolutely must regain human contact. Not that I care. But it's true, if I stay too long in isolation, I'll go crazy. Literally, in the true sense of the word. Besides, I'm going to need help finding Shaun.  
The one thing I know, no, that I'm deeply convinced, is that I can't die without even trying to find out the truth. I don't know if my son is dead, I don't know if he's alive, but I need to know at all costs. And no one, and I don't mean nobody, must stand in my way. I'll get revenge, I'll kill if I have to. And according to those words, spoken by that domestic robot, I ran to my room. I walked to the bedside table, opened the drawer in a hurry, pulled out my husband's 10 mm. I grabbed the backpack at the foot of the bed, found it in one of the abandoned houses in the neighborhood, slipped in some of the cans I had found, and ran off. I stopped suddenly under the front porch of the house, then turned back towards Cosworth.  
"Thank you Cosworth, could you point me one last time in the direction of Concorde? »  
"Of course Madam, take the bridge and follow the road straight on, if you have passed the Red Rocket nearby, you are on the right track. But let me insist Madam, let me go with you. »  
"No, this journey, I have to do it on my own. Your role is to make this house as good as possible for the day when me and my son come home. »  
One of Cosworth's eyeballs looked down at the ground, his voice full of concern.  
"Well, ma'am. »  
I took one last look at my house... our house... all in ruins, due to the bomb... It was barely standing. Cosworth, like a good housebot, was already gone and busy doing who knows what. Fear took over my stomach. What if I never find him? After all, when I left the shelter, I discovered I was a bit more than 200 years old... What if he's... No, this is no time to jump to conclusions. I have to try, for him. For myself. For Nate.  
And that's when I took my first step towards finding my son.


	3. Encounter at Concorde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the wait for the next chapter. I have to move by the end of May. But once I'm settled in, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you. But on the other hand, I promise you a chapter that will be the most... Stimulating ;)

So, that was Concorde? A small ghost town with just under 50 houses? I have to admit I was a little disappointed. I thought I'd meet people there, at least that's what Cosworth said. The narrow alleys, the crumbling, deformed concrete. Some of the houses were still usable if you took time to give them some love. But a lot of others were smashed, by either of walls and roofs. Some had collapsed completely. As I slowly entered the city, I could see in the distance a huge building standing in the middle of the main street intimidating the neighbouring buildings. The sun was still high in the sky, illuminating this building so brightly that it seemed as if God Himself was trying to guide my path. When I look back on that moment, I realized that chance did it right.

As I was looking for some resources in the area with my new companion, a German Shepherd whom I had all just met literally just outside Sanctuary, I heard a gunshot. Followed by one more and another one. I barely had time to crawl behind a low wall when a burst of bullets swirled in my direction. When it seemed to calm down, I stuck my head out to see where it was coming from.

« So bitch, we're trying to hide? » cried a muscular man.

« She's right there! » replied his companion.

I barely had time to see the two of them behind a wrecked car body when the gusts of wind started up again. The dog was beside me, his body low, waiting to see my reaction. The dog was looking straight at me, a combative gleam in his eyes. He was waiting for me to take action. The gusts had calmed down again... and I did the most suicidal thing in my life.

When I raised my gun, my limbs were shaking so hard I couldn't aim. I couldn't kill, a human remains a human. Even if it's in self-defense, it's still murder. That's when I heard his voice in my head.

_Calm down, breathe._

I instinctively turned my eyes, unconsciously looking for Nate's voice. A bullet grazed my face, leaving a burning sensation on my cheek. I jumped up, grabbing my cheek, which now had an open wound. Leaving even my gun on the ground.

The adrenaline... I could feel it in my veins... in my guts. Everything was so intense, I didn't know how long I could go without throwing up all my body on the floor.

Did Nate feel this way when he was about to kill his first man? Did he puke? Did he even manage to hit his target? But no, he was a professional soldier. He had the proper training. Me? I was pitiful, pathetic. I don't even know how to handle a gun. How could a lawyer like me even think about surviving in this world of desolation? The German shepherd, still beside me, barked and growled to bring me back to the present moment, as if to say Hey ho, there really no time for that!

Suddenly, a strange noise attracted my attention and also the attention of the enemies. A red light appeared suddenly from I don't know where, reducing to ashes one of the two men who had insulted me earlier. The muscular man shouted, "You're going to pay for this, nigger! ». I rushed to my 10 mm, taking advantage of the man's inattention. My body overcame reason. I came out from behind the wall and ran towards this scum. When I reached him, I grabbed his shoulder with all my might.

Nate's voice echoed through me. _Hold your breath and press down._

BANG!

A hollow, juicy sound reached my ears. As his skull exploded into a thousand pieces over my face and body, I could hear the sound of his cracking skull from the bullet over and over again. The taste of iron then filled my mouth, also tinting my shelter suit a scarlet red. The German shepherd had not a second's hesitation, jumped on any prey, aiming at their chinstrap. I can still hear the echo of their cries of pain. That precise moment that shines in your eyes when panic overwhelms you, but you know it's the end. Your last moments. The muffled sound and gradually engulfed by their own blood... It is then that I felt something extremely strong, something new that I had never felt before.

Survival instinct.

By some miracle, I had finally managed to kill several men and women who had suddenly attacked me. When the last member of their group had fallen, I could only hear the faint sound of the wind. The dust was frolicking quietly on the asphalt. Pieces of flesh and bone littering the ground added to the already gloomy and lifeless atmosphere. My heart was still racing and tried as best I could to get back to a near-normal rhythm. Then I looked up to the sky. Panting. At the end of the horizon, dark and disturbing clouds were beginning to gather. Slowly rocked by a cooler and cooler draft. The dog came from behind me, stopped beside me and observed something from the top of a building, alert. A bird close to a crow had perched on the roof, looking in my direction, motionless, sneaky. It looked as if death itself had come to admire my slaughter.

« Hey! Over here! »

I wiggled at the voice, suddenly turned around, raising my pistol towards a man perched on a balcony. The man from earlier was probably talking about himself. He was in his thirties, his clothes straight out of colonial times, his look like a tense soldier... but strangely he wasn't pointing the gun, which seemed to be some kind of sniper, in my direction.

« Please, I've got settlers inside and looters have broken down our doors! »

Wait, did he say settlers?

« Pick the musket up off the ground and come help us! » he said in a frantic, desperate voice.

I didn't even have the right to reply when he flew into the building, leaving me with a thousand unanswered questions in my head. The German shepherd didn't even wait for me, rushed hurriedly inside the building. This German shepherd disturbs me, he is far too intelligent. Are all the canine species of this world like him? Not knowing what to do, I ran and found the weapon just before the building that the soldier had ordered me to take. I may not have known how to fire a rifle properly, but I've always been... attracted to technology.

Once I finally passed what was once a museum and killed what I now knew about riders, I managed to reach the man who had asked for me without too much difficulty. I understood a little better the origin of his clothing. But in his troubled times, I wouldn't complain too much about the way people looked. For the first time in weeks of isolation, I exchanged my first contact with the outside world. I felt both anxious and relieved. He introduced himself as Preston Garvey and explained to me that he was the last of a group called "The Minuteman". Ha, so that was the uniform... My shoulders dropped, bringing me a little serenity. He was worried because a lot of people had died not long ago. Their numbers were dwindling fast and he knew more riders were coming. With few resources at their disposal, their chances were slim, but with my help, he had a plan that would benefit us all.

« Sturges, explain to her. » he said solemnly.

The other man tapping on a terminal turned around, his black hair was raised in the air, generous sideburns crowned his head. As one sees on the great rock singers. His clothing, a pair of jeans overalls and several leather pouches decorated with tools, made me understand that he was probably a mechanic.

« A Vertibird was crashed on the roof of the building, a pre-war model. Its owner left a small gift, I'm talking about an authentic T-45 assisted armor. Military model... »

« Wait, » I said with a spark in my eyes. All my aches, my adrenaline, had suddenly disappeared. « Are you talking about the successor to the T-45 a armor? Fairly basic model, but well-balanced. Inexpensive to repair and modifiable at will, improved mobility compared to the old model and integrated fusion packs? Not to mention the addition of the hydro-motors and hydraulic breathing system? »

Preston looked at me as if I had come straight out of a science fiction movie, as long as at Sturges I could see in his expression of surprise, but also... fascination?

« Yes, yes! Exactly! » he said with a voice as excited as I was. « But how do you know all this? » Sturges asked me.

Shit, I've said too much. It's not like the guys looked mean, but I couldn't trust them. Of course, some things would be explainable, my husband was military after all. But what if they noticed... this? If they knew? I couldn't afford it. Not until I found Shaun.

« My... my husband was- »

Suddenly, an explosion sounded, vibrating the entire abandoned building. The looters had arrived.

« Hurry up. » Preston said eagerly. « Go out that way, and I'll cover you from the balcony. »

Without me being able to answer, Preston was gone again, increasing the stress on me again. The exchanges were brief, and I hurried out to the roof. As I walked through the door, I saw her. Sparkling, magnificent. Assisted armor that was just waiting for an owner to claim it and really appreciate its value. With him, nothing was impossible for me. I approached quickly. My fingers grasped the cold but deliciously intoxicating metal and opened the airlock that was fixed in his back. He still had his battery. When I stepped inside, I felt like I was in nirvana. The feeling of power overwhelmed me, the sensation of metal, the smell of leather, all these elements together awakened shivers throughout my body. A feeling very, very far away in my memories. When I looked in front of me, the minigun was placed inside the Vertibird. All I had to do was make a tiny effort to take two steps forward, next to the weapon. Seeing the theory of those machines, and experiencing the technology, are two completely different things. I barely had to shoot it before it became a part of me. I fell from the top of the 4 floors and landed gracefully on the ground. A huge noise of metal crashing, the circle of dust created around me, forced the few riders who had ventured too close to the door to back off. Is that the feeling of invincibility? It was pure strength.

The clouds were nearby, black, threatening to burst at any moment. The atmosphere was palpable, the weather became more cloudy and dark.

Opening the double door at the entrance of the museum, the dog came running up to me and ran straight at the rider on my right. He was huddled pitifully behind a sandbag wall. The shepherd held him back, driving his fangs deep into the flesh of his forearm. A few bullets and it was over. Thanks, buddy. And soon, we were liquidating so many riders, that we managed to push them back almost to the bottom of the street. Out of the whole heap, only three were left. My minigun was about to overheat, so I stepped up to the remaining assholes. As I walked down the street, my metal feet echoed with a terrible shaking sound. BAM, BAM, BAM. The closer I got, the more the remaining riders cowered and got smaller and smaller. I emanated an aura of total domination. By the end of the street, they couldn't move back, inaccessible buildings were perched behind them.

That's when I saw the most frightening abomination of my life. The ground next to the riders' right side was cracked and shattered into pieces. The sewer plug was thrown several meters into the air, spinning on itself. A strong, black figure grabbed the nearest rider. A roar of unimaginable magnitude resounded that gave me the shivers down my spine. There was so much dust that it was impossible to distinguish much. The creature took the man with both hands, in fact with both paws, and pulled him dry. Shredding him completely in half. His guts were moving, like a snake in motion. I could even feel half of the spine hanging from one end of the corpse. The blood was spilled from a blow at the creature's foot. Like a bucket of water being poured over with a quick blow. Spraying the beast's huge feet. One of the two raiders left ran away, screaming as much as he could. A scream straight out of his gut. One remained breathless, gaping mouth, speechless, unable to move. I think he even pissed himself.

This beast, straight out of the depths of the earth, saw me and sent the contents of his hands smashing to the ground. The thing murdered for fun. It approached me slowly, and with each step, straightened more and more. The dust gradually decayed. The wind began to blow brutally, suddenly. The creature was just a few feet ahead of me. Its jackal's breath smelled so strong, my helmet's built-in air filter had no effect. It was panting, salivating. Its horns were bigger than its head, making it look like a bull ready to skewer you at the slightest false move. His dirty claws, easily able to pierce you from edge to edge, so long were they. His arms and thighs were so big, so muscular. A single blow, and you could go many miles away. His long, prickly tail would hit the ground violently from time to time. Just as it reached full height when the storm broke out in a deafening thunder, the creature gave a powerful roar. It was then that I saw the personification of Lucifer himself.

It was imperative that I should kill this abomination. ...NOW...

I raised my gun to him, and fired a burst of bullets straight into his head. The beast shook his mouth from right to left, turned towards me and I saw a murderous flame in his eyes. It spread out towards me at lightning speed, the propulsion of its hind legs made the gravel spin. Continuing my charge, the creature tried to dodge by moving from right to left. When it came in front of me, it was much larger, even with my armor on, I realized that it was impossible to fight it. That's when I saw a red flash, a brief moment.

Preston was covering me in the distance, amazing! The monster caught his face between his forked claws, blood dripping down along his jaw. He screamed in pain. Preston had gouged out one of his eyes. I seized the opportunity and kept going, his chest full of holes, dripping with a liquid similar to blood. With a sharp movement, the beast grabbed me with both paws, raising me off the ground. I could feel the armor gradually crease against my skin. The HUD on my helmet began to give me various warning signals. I panicked. Suddenly, another miracle happened. The German shepherd appeared behind the creature, climbing up its spine. Somehow managed to penetrate its skin with a thick layer of scales, biting directly into the pulpit behind its shoulder blades. It was enough, the monster let go of my grip and I hit the ground with a deafening metallic noise. The beast managed to remove the dog from its back, catapulting it to the other end of the alley. The dog squealed under the impact of the lamp post. I then brandished my laser musket, barely had time to reload, when the monster, satisfied to have gotten rid of the dog, turned his attention back to me. The world began to unfold in slow motion. Sitting on the ground, I put all my strength to react as quickly as possible. The creature gradually opened its mouth to rip my head off. At first, I pulled the trigger, which caused my shot to pierce the monster's head. It came immobile, and fell abruptly to the ground, its skull between my two feet. Blood gradually began to flow, leaving a pool of blood. Suddenly, Preston exclaimed...

« Oh my God! I can't believe it! He's really dead?! »

My sweat began to give me violent chills. My hands were shaking so violently that I dropped my weapon on the ground. Some air, quickly. I got out of my armor, and fell to the ground, on my hands and knees, puking up my few food in my stomach, followed by bile. The rain from the storm was fresh, which gradually helped me to calm my violent spasms.

Preston and Sturges came running in, feeling the urgency of my condition. Preston came to me, falling on his lap. Sturges, meanwhile, ran to the dog, administering treatment.

« You're a brave girl, » he said, « I've never seen anyone who's suicidal enough to confront a Deathclaws. » Say Preston with sweetness and relief.

« Don't... haaa... don't give me... haaa... all the honours... » I said breathlessly, « I'd be... haaa... dead if it hadn't... haaa... been for the armour... »

« Shhh, don't say anything, » exclaimed Sturges, who came back to us, « Take a breath, you've earned it. » He said, presenting me with purified water and a syringe.

« What's this? » I said, pointing to the syringe.

What do you mean, « What's that? You don't know what it is? » Preston replied.

« No, I don't... »

The both boys looked at each other, perplexed. That's when the other members of their group went outside. He had another man and two women. The man was frail. He was pitiful to look at. A sickly aura when one looked at his decrepit features and his curved posture. The young woman had nothing special, apart from her expression which emanated hatred, she was for hitting you if you barely dared to breathe in front of her. And the last one, an old woman. She had a funny headband around her head. Humbly dressed with some jewels, she was staring at me intensely. But I didn't feel threatened. It was rather as if she was analyzing me, seeing through me, seeing my soul. This woman is particularly mysterious. Their clothes got wetter and wetter as they walked towards us.

« She almost killed us all! » cried the young woman, pointing at me. « She is crazy! She will bring misfortune upon us! »

« Calm down, Marcy! » Preston seemed irritated. He stood up to face Marcy. « Without her, we'd all be dead by now! »

« Preston, she brought in a fucking Deathclaws! » she said bitterly.

« The noises Marcy, » intervened Sturges. « The noises brought back the Deathclaws, not her. »

« We're the ones who bear the curse! » Lamented the pitiful man.

« Nobody asked you, Jung! » Marcy cried out.

« Will you calm down? » cried Sturges. « He didn't do anything to you! And you, Marcy? Where were you when those riders attacked us, eh? » He said as he got closer to Marcy. Both of them looked at each other, challenging each other.

I changed position, my sickness went away, I just sat on the ground. My legs were too weak at this point. The dog approached me and put his head on my thigh. He groaned. I stroked his head, relieved that this little man was by my side. In just a few hours, he had saved me several times. Did I deserve this?

« It looks like Dogmeat has found a new companion. » Pronounced the old woman in a cheerful tone.

I looked up at her, concerned. But who's that one?

« He rarely accompanies people, but once he finds a pure heart, he remains loyal and faithful to it. »

« Is that your dog, Madame? » I said with astonishment.

« No... no... You can't tie a free spirit... But he'll stay by your side, I've seen it. » She said, looking up, looking far away.

« Uh, excuse me? You said you saw it? » Was she senile?

« It's the drugs, my child... they give me 'vision'... It's always been that way since the beginning of time. I see what has been, what is and what will be. » The old woman replied slowly. Laying her bright blue eyes on me.

« Mama Murphey! » Preston exclaimed, « We've talked about this before! Those things are going to kill you! »

« Ooh, Preston! We all die eventually, don't we? And then this young lady has a great destiny waiting for her... She'll need the vision, and I know her pain. » she replied with a voice full of intensity.

« My destiny? » I said frightfully.

« Yes... you're a girl out of time, without hope, but all is not lost... your son... he's still alive... »

I got up in a hurry, desperate, I approached Mama Murphey with anguish.

« Where's Shaun?!? »

« Poor thing, it's not that I can see it... I'd really like to. I just feel his aura, his energy. »

« Wait a minute... » Sturges asked, « What do you mean, out of time? »

All eyes turned to me. My legs started to bend... This is it... this is the moment they're going to find out who I am. That inevitable moment when they'll reject me, worse, they'll try to kill me. At this distance, Preston, still with his musket in his hands, wouldn't have much trouble to simply pull the trigger. I'm probably going to die... In the end, it would be my redemption for being a bad mother, a bad wife, a bad woman... I've always been rejected, for who I am, how this time would be any different? After all, I might as well say it like it is. If there is one thing that no one can ever take away from my consciousness, it is to have tried to be myself at least once in my life.

« My name is Nora, I'm a survivor of Shelter 111 near Sanctuary Hills. I woke up from cryonics a few weeks ago. »

« Are you serious? " Preston was stunned. « Yes... » I said, eyes fixed to the ground. « Vault-tec used us unknowingly to conduct experiments ... There was with me my son, Shaun, my baby. And my husband Nate who is ... »

I didn't have the strength to finish my sentence... I burst into tears. Dogmeat then came and stuck himself against my leg, as if trying to cheer me up. The small group all seemed as lost as I was.

« That explains things... » said Sturges, breaking even the silence of the moment.

« They... they kidnapped my baby.. .» I said, in a small, muffled, weeping voice.

« Is your son still alive? » Jung exclaimed. He looked at me with envy.

« Yes, he is... » Slowly intervene the fortune-teller. « I see a large green diamond... Diamond city. The largest city in the Commonwealth. That's where you'll have to go. »

« Is Shaun there? » I said hopefully.

« Look, I'm tired... Thanks to you, we're going to be able to move into Sanctuary... Bring me some drugs later and I can tell you more. »

« Mama Murphey... » Said Preston with sadness.

« That's enough, Preston. » She replies curtly.

« Wait, » step in, Marcy. « You want us to risk our lives just because Mama Murphey she "saw" it? »

« Wow, relax, » Said Sturges. « We're all in this together, okay? And honestly, do you got a better idea? »

The rain had stopped. The sky was gradually becoming clear. The wind had fallen. The small group remained silent. No one seemed to have a miraculous solution. And with just what had happened to them today, they clearly couldn't stay at Concorde. I confess, it would be nice to have neighbors again. Sancturay is much bigger than I can handle on my own. If it hadn't been for Preston and Dogmeat, I'd clearly have died. I looked at the German shepherd, his brown eyes filled with insistence... He barked suddenly, encouraging me.

« Listen, » I said shyly, « before the Great War... I lived in Sanctuary. It's a beautiful, quiet place with beautiful, tall trees... A river nearby that provides descent water. You should go there. Only this is it. The only thing I ask is that you don't touch my house. »

« Naturally... » Preston replied. Nodded.

« Then it's decided! Let's go to Sanctuary! » Shouted Sturges in an enthusiastic and infectious mood.

The small group then began to head out of town along the main street. Preston came to leave, took two steps. Stopped and turned towards me.

« You really should come with us, Nora. » He said, staring at me. « People like you, the Minuteman need them. You'd be very useful to us. »

I was looking at Preston, not knowing what to say. Amazed. Did he really just say I'd be useful to them? Did he just say they needed me? His simple words filled me with happiness. For the first time in my life, I was wanted. I smiled at Preston, walked towards him, and then stopped. Realizing that as much as I would like to be with them, I could not. They didn't know me. If only they knew, I'd be alone again. My smile faded as soon as he arrived.

« No, I can't... Not until I find my son. » I looked down at the ground again, clutching my hands to my chest.

« I understand, » he said sympathetically.

« But hey, it still you're home, you can come back whenever you want. Get a break. You're more than welcome at any time. »

« I'm counting on it Hahaha. » I said with embarrassment.

« A little advice, you should search the bodies of the riders, you can certainly find something useful for your trip, Diamond city is'nt the next door. »

« I will, thank you all for Preston. »

« Seriously, you're really saying this to me? » he says, giggling, retreating towards others. « Goodbye Nora. » He nodded, turning himself back to his crew.

I looked around, I could see the beautiful sunset on horizon. An orange sky, shaded with pink, warmed my heart. It was a revelation to me, this world, yes, it could be beautiful. Not only had I managed to survive, to fight, but I began to live. I could try to build a new life. Shaun's just waiting for me, and I'll get stronger. For him, to bring him back to me. Earlier the crow was pecking at one of the dead bodies of those riders. Dogmeat didn't seem to pay any attention to him and looked at me again, hopping on the spot, his tongue hanging out.

« I'm coming, handsome. »

He then went off to roam the streets. The crow flew away, passed me afterwards, then disappeared behind a building.

Definitely not today, my dear friend.


End file.
